


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Beast/Hightlight OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Gikwang and Hyunseung have been seperated for a long time - and this is their reunion.
Relationships: Jang Hyunseung/Lee Gikwang
Series: Beast/Hightlight OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013409





	Untitled

**2:56 PM**

_"Hyung is something wrong?"_

_Hyunseung turns around,putting on his best fake smile in an effort to fool the maknae."I'm fine Dongwoon-ah."He insisted.Dongwoon didn't look convinced,but Hyunseung continued speaking before the younger could get a word in._


End file.
